Chronicles of Winx Year 1: The Ancient Witches and The Bloom of Fire
by SoloMaestro
Summary: First of four stories retelling seasons 1-3 with new back stories and plots given to the characters. Bloom's past has always been an unknown to her, but fate seems to be guiding her towards the answers she seeks but also dangers that she had been sent away from. Guided back to Alfea Bloom will soon have to face evil that has been hunting for her for hundreds of years.
1. Prologue: How it Began

Winx Club Requiem

Summary:

Year 1 - The Ancient Witches and The Bloom of Fire

-A retelling of the Winx Club from the story of the Dragon Fire, the fall of Domino and seasons 1 to 3 with new backgrounds, character plot lines and reimagined abilities. Culminating in Bloom's final challenge, soon to be revealed.  
_

Prologue:

In ancient times The Ancient Dragon that created the magical realms settled in the land of Domino as its final resting place, before passing The Ancient Dragon passed its Spirit, The Dragon Flame, to the most noble house that became the royal family. Throughout each generations the flame was passed from heir to heir as the realm of magic enjoyed a prosperous millenium of peace. That was until one day darkness engulfed the once luminous kingdom of Domino, as a precursor to its painful destruction. From the darkness three witches, masters of the dark arts, appeared having coming to steal the dragon flame for their own dark means. Though the kingdom of Domino fought back, the three witches laid waste to all that stood in their way, to which all citizens of Domino ultimately fell. Not even the Royal family were sparred this fate. A Lush green paradise was washed over by a wave of pestilant permafrost and never ending storms.

The current holder of the dragon fire, first born princess Daphne, used the Dragon Fire to unlock her Sirenix, the strongest tranformation of a fairy only unlocked by 6 others in history, transforming herself into a nymph to combat the witches. Though powerful Daphne ultimately knew she could never protect both the Dragon Flame and her baby sister Bloom from harm. In an act of sacrifice she passed the flame to Bloom and using her sirenix powers tore open a portal sending her sister away from Domino to the one place the witches could never follow her, 200 years into the future of a realm without magic. Knowing that her time was short from having used nearly all her magic and no longer having the power of the Dragon Flame, to protect herself. Daphne bound herself as a bodiless spirit to the magic realm, waiting patiently for the day she hoped and dreaded the most the day her sister would find her way home to the realm of magic.

Transported to Earth and found by a firefighter during a blaze, Bloom grew up on earth away from magic raised by her adopted family, not knowing of her heritage and powers posessed. Fourteen years later Bloom, now 15, is rangled in by fate when the realm of magic finds her setting her destiny in motion once again.

Here is where our story begins...


	2. Chapter 1: Awakened

Chapter 1: Awakened

There was nothing but darkness all around as the eyes could, or could not see that which was there. It seemed infinite in all directions, this place where a girl had found herself.

"Where am I..." echoed a soft voice. The girl looked down and could see her hands clearly but nothing else.

"Bloooooom," called out an echoing voice. The girl looked around her but couldn't tell which direction the voice was coming from, but was unable to locate its source. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

The reply she got started off hard to hear but the same word started repeating over and over again around her, so much so she could practically see the word written all around her through the darkness.

REMEMBER REmemBer REmEmBer REMember reMeMber REMEMBER remEMBer REmemBer REMember rEMEmBer ReMeMbEr REmEmBEr RemeMBeR ReMemBEr REMemBER rEMemBEr ReMEmBeR rEmEmBeR rEMEMBeR RemeMbeR RemEmbeR REmEMBer RemEmeR rEmEmbER reMeMbeR REMEMBER

Bloom tried to block out the voice but that word kept on replaying and replaying over and over again. She clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, covering her ears and falling to her knees. Slowly it started to fade and go quiet but she still didn't move from her knees.

Suddenly she could feel something warm on her shoulder, the girl released her eyes and unclenched her eyes. She slowly looked up to see a woman dressed in a gold dress and winged looking mask. The woman looked beautiful and her presence felt warm and safe. The girl slowly stood up and looked at the stranger to her face, but the only thing visible was her mouth. The mask eyes were blank white and it covered most of her face.

"Who are you?" asked the girl. The woman took her hand and placed it against her heart. Confused the girl looked at her again and watched her lips move.

"Remember me."

Shocking herself awake, sat up 15-year-old Bloom. She was breathing fast and looked around her, she just found herself back in her bedroom. She looked to her side and saw her pet rabbit Kiko sleeping next to her in his basket. She calmed down and plopped back on her pillow. She looked too her side and picked up a journal that had slowly started to become all to much familiar and started to write into it.

'Dear Diary, I had a dream about that strange woman again. Again she keeps trying to tell me to remember something, it feels like I'm separated by glass to the answer. I can just feel myself trying to force my way through but its like my mind has gone as far as I'm able to remember. I know the answer is there somewhere but I don't know if i will ever remember what she wants me too. I know my parents told me i was adopted but this feels like something more than me wanting to know where i came from. Am I just thinking too much into it...'

Bloom turned to back cover of her book, on it was a sketching of the figure she would see in her dreams, almost complete. Bloom had taken up art 2 years ago for just this purpose. Every time Bloom would dream of her she would open the book and slowly sketch in new details to make a complete rendering that she could look at through the day. She had tried to do it all at once but she found that a lot of details would leave her mind and wasn't able to capture the figures beauty.

The rendering was nearly finished, Bloom had just drawn in the mask that the woman wore. The only thing missing was the face. Bloom knew she could draw in the mask to complete it, but she kept thinking why draw eyes she couldn't see. She closed the book and placed it on the stand beside her. She looked down and picked up her sleeping little rabbit.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." she said stroking him. Kiko yawned and opened his eyes to his owner. He hopped straight up and sat on her lap smiling. Bloom reached her arm around his head and began stroking him when a knock came at her door.

"Come in." replied Bloom

Into the room walked her mother, she walked in and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Bloom breakfast is nearly ready and afterwards i could use your help with some deliveries in town." She turned her head to Kiko and looked at him, "i also have a couple fresh carrots from the garden."

Kiko perked up at that and nearly jumped out of Blooms arms excited at the sounds of carrots, making Bloom and her mother laugh. "Ok mom, i just need to change," replied Bloom.

Ten minutes later Bloom walked downstairs, Kiko hopping behind, to see her mother pouring her father another cup of coffee as he read the morning paper. He was dressed in his uniform for work at the fire station today, Bloom remembered going there a lot as a kid. Her fathers crew was practically a huge set of parents.

"Good morning sunshine," spoke her father from behind the paper. He could hear Bloom walk up and could tell it was her. "How's my little girl liking the start of her summer vacation?" He asked smiling.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad," squeeled Bloom, "I'm 15 now, you don't have to call me you're 'little girl' anymore."

"You're only 15 honey," replied her father with a smile on his face as he dropped the paper to look at Bloom. "Still my little girl."

Bloom hummed a groan, she didn't like being called that but she didn't mind it either. She knew as far as parents went she couldn't have asked for better. Her parents had told her before about her being adopted, but Bloom just never put much thought to where she came from.

Bloom took a seat at the table and started at her breakfast, Kiko sat on the table beside her munching on his morning carrot. Soon Blooms' plate was clear and she took it to the sink to wash it. "By the way dad i wanted to talk to you about our summer trip..."

"Oh yes honey," exclaimed her father. "Thanks for reminding me, I completely forgot i need to reserve our hotel for our trip out the beach next month."

Bloom recovered after her father finished. "Dad I was wondering if we could do something different than the beach, its what we do every year." She stated. "Can't we try something different this year, I mean all my friends are going out of town for their vacation."

Her father looked at Bloom with disbelief, "But honey we always go out o the beach its a family tradition. I remember taking you out there for the first time, you were so attached you cried when we had to leave." He reminisced. Bloom's mother chuckled and replied while Bloom sighed. "Dear maybe we should try for somewhere else, our family tradition could just be a trip all together somewhere."

Bloom's father knew he was outnumbered here and knew when he was beat. "Fine, but remember we have to stay within budget."

Bloom gleamed with excitement, she really wanted to go someplace different for so long. Her mother walked up to her. "But we'll talk more about it after you finish these deliveries I need you to do."

Bloom shot over and kiss her dad on the cheek and hustled out of the house with Kiko hopping behind her. Bloom's bike was parked outside, the front basket was loaded with flower deliveries. Kiko hopped up and into the flowers causing a few petals to fly out. "Oh Kiko." Bloom sighed, fanning away the petals. Kiko just shrugged and sat back as Bloom mounted her bike and rode out onto the street waving goodbye.

It was about an hour later, Bloom had finished her final delivery and had started heading back home when she noticed the park path. "What do you say Kiko, how bout a little detour." Kiko looked over and nodded with a smile. Bloom laughed as she petaled through the gate and down the parks path.

The park wasn't all that crowded she they rode in, most people worked and most of the kids that had just started summer vacation were spending it sleeping in. Bloom parked her bike onto a tree and let Kiko hop out of the basket and into the grassy opening. "Don't go too far Kiko," She called out. She walked over another tree and sat down, leaning against the trunk in the shade.

Bloom could feel the open breeze against her, it felt s nice to be outside at the beginning of summer compared to when the heat comes later on. Over 15 minutes had passed when Bloom go up and started to get ready to leave. She could see Kiko staring upwards into the sky for some reason. Bloom was confused and walked over to him, "What's wrong Kiko?" she asked.

Kiko pointed upward and Bloom looked up and saw something strange in the sky, it looked as a piece of the sky above the tree line was swirling in distortion. Suddenly out of the light shot out a shining yellow light that went down beyond the trees. Bloom picked up Kiko and ran over to investigate. She pushed aside brush and branches trying to find the place where she figured that light had landed. She had wondered deep into the small forest that lay within the park. Bloom had a feeling she should turn back but curiosity got the best of her. Still looking around she looked down at Kiko who shrugged as well. It wasn't until they heard a faint sound that they got a clue.

CRASH!

It wasn't loud but Bloom headed into the direction it came from and could hear more crashing sounds growing louder and louder. Finally Bloom reached a clearing and could see something she wouldn't have believed.

In the clearing was a girl with long blonde hair in two ponytails, dressed in a shining yellow top, skirt and boots. Holding on tightly to a white scepter with a white circle on the top. She looked so beautiful, Bloom thought as she watched her. The most amazing thing Bloom noticed next was the fact that she wasn't touching the ground.

"She's floating in the air." Bloom screamed in her head.

Just then she saw the girl point her scepter forward and blast a yellow ball out towards something. Bloom turned to look but whatever she shot at had already been hit and disappeared. The blast created a small dust cloud, after it cleared Bloom could make out someone, she was amazed to see the figure was huge. He had to be at least 8 feet tall, he was huge. Yellow skin with huge hands, wearing brown overall, angry eyes and no shoes. Bloom couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kiko shaking in her arms frightened. Around the yellow monster, crawled up 6 more impish looking red creatures. Bloom watched as they walked up closer to the girl who stood ready to fight.

"Ghoulies surround her!" Cried the ogre. The 6 red creatures landed around the young girl and were primed to attack her.

"Come and get me uglozoids!" Cried the girl as she spun her scepter above her head. Spinning it rapidly above her head, creating a bright yellow light from it. Bloom watched as she grasped it with both hands and slammed it to the ground. "SOLAR WIND!" From the point the scepter hit the ground Bloom say a wave of light erupt from the ground from it shot hundred or miniature beams of light blasting into the ghoulies and the surrounding area.

Bloom grabbed Kiko and crouched down shielding herself with the tree she was hiding behind. Bloom could hear screeches coming from where she last saw. Bloom heard it all go quiet and opened her eyes and looked around to see the

The young woman was panting hard, hands on her knees looking exhausted. She looked in front of her to see nothing left of those little red devils and smirked. "Shows them not to mess with the Sun and Moon fairy." she panted out.  
Bloom looked out from behind the tree at her and could see she had not noticed that the Ogre that had snuck up behind her. Bloom jumped out and yelled to her, "HE'S BEHIND YOU!".

She looked behind her but it was too late. The Ogre wrapped its large hands around her body, knocking away her scepter and send it flying to the ground away from her. Bloom watched as it began putting a huge squeeze on the girl, making her cry out in pain. "I'm gonna squeeze you like I'm making lemonade!" Bloom watched helplessly as he raised her up and heard her screaming start to fade and become quiet. If this kept up she was gonna be crushed to death. Bloom put Kiko down and ran quickly to where the scepter laid. She picked it up and swung it right onto the Ogre's head. "LET HER GO!"

It looked like it didn't do any harm to the Ogre as he turned to look at her. He wasn't too happy with being hit on the head at all. He looked at Bloom and threw the girl he was crushing away, she landed on the ground with a thud and didn't move much after. Trying to grab Bloom he tried to clasp his hands around her. Bloom ducked and rolled under his arms as they clapped together where she was standing, the sound of them clapping together sounded like two blunt objects colliding.

"He's not trying to catch me, that would've killed me." The thought raced through Bloom's mind as she ran away from him and to the girl and shook her trying to wake her up. "Please wake up, you have to wake up now!" Bloom panicked as she saw him turning towards them and started charging again. She could hear her moan but still had her eyes closed. "Fairy and human girl go bye bye now." He clasped his hands together as one big fist and prepared to swing down onto them.

Bloom covered the girl with her body and prepared for the hit. The Orge swung down but before he could ever make contact something stopped his arms dead in their tracks. The Ogre looked to see a barrier burning like fire wrapped around the two girls he was trying to smash. He looked at the flames wrap around his wrist and lower arms. "THATS HOT!" he cried out in pain as waved his hands trying to to fan off the heat, he looked at his hands and saw that his arms had been turned bright red and were definitely burned. He fell to his knees as he looked over at red head with anger.

Bloom heard him scream and turned over to look and saw an unbelievable sight, she looked at the flames that were protecting them. She couldn't believe what was happening. Bloom turned to the girl, but she was still out. There wasn't any way she could be doing this.

Bloom stood up and reached out to touch the barrier with her right hand, she knew that it was fire but for some reason she knew she could touch it. She put he hand to it and to her surprise it didn't burn, it didn't even feel hot to her. Just as she stared in bewilderment the fire the made up the barrier was collapsed and was pulled into her hand and forming a bright red and yellow ball in her hand. "Did you do that?" came a faint voice. Bloom looked behind her to see the blonde girl awake and trying to sit up slowly. "I was hoping this was you." Bloom replied looking again at the ball that was in her palm.

Meanwhile the Ogre climbed to his feet, gritting his teeth in pain and anger. Looking at the two girls just 60 feet away from him, while charging at them he roared out, "I'm gonna shatter you like a china doll."

Both girls looked at him thundering towards them. The blonde girl stuck out her hand and out shot a small yellow sphere. It blasted into him but didn't do anything to stop him, she had used too much power to have enough to fight. Bloom looked at the flame in her hand and copied her movement and stretched he arm out at him.

Out of her hand erupted a flaming red and yellow light that twisted into the form of a dragon's head, the mouth roared outward from Blooms arm. A trail of fire followed behind it. The Orge, still charging, went white as it opened its mouth and crashed into him. He yelled is fright as he felt himself almost being eaten alive by in and felt himself being thrown into the air.

Bloom and the girl watched from the ground as the flame collided with the Ogre sending him flying through the air and crashing into trees out of sight and away from them. They could hear the thud as he crashed into them sending bird scattering out of them.

"Now that was power." said the girl.

Bloom looked at her hand and then looked over and could see Kiko jumping and waving to run over where he was. Bloom didn't give it a second thought. She pulled the girls arm over her shoulder and started to move.

"This is really not how I saw my summer starting."


	3. Chapter 2: Sparks

Chapter 2: Sparks

I thank everyone that has been reading my story, I've been keeping track of the traffic for the story and it really makes me feel happy knowing people are reading, following and commenting. Though I do wish for more comments, I would like to know what people are thinking. This last chapter took a bit to write and no wonder, its nearly 6000 words. Thank you and enjoy Chapter 2 :)

* * *

Previously on Chronicles of Winx:

15 year old Bloom of Gardenia had come across a fight where a fairy was being attack by an Ogre. Having stepped in Bloom awakens magical abilities that have long since been dormant allowing her to defeat the Ogre single handed. What lies ahead for Bloom as she now helps a stranger. Find out now on Chronicles of Winx!

* * *

Bloom poked her head out of the brush and looked around the street, luckily there wasn't anyone around, Ogre or otherwise that was. "Come on my house is up ahead we can rest in there." Bloom said. She helped the girl over her shoulder limp out of the park brush and across the street and

Bloom opened the back door and looked into the kitchen, neither her mother or father was anywhere around. Bloom breathed a sigh of releief, her parents had already taken off for the station and the flower shop. Bloom had taken so long on the deliveries they had to get going to work. Bloom opened the door all the way, Kiko hopped in and onto the table. The little rabbit made himself look like a watch dog on the lookout for Blooms' parents.

Bloom helped her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. The girl plopped down in relief and fell onto her right side, her head laid on a pillow against the arm of the couch. "Thank you, for everything. If you hadn't come along when you did.." she said to Bloom.

"You needed help and truth be told it was just luck that we got away at all," interrupted Bloom.

The girl managed to let out a small chuckle after Bloom said that, "Judging by what you did to that creep I'd say he was the one lucky to escape."

Bloom laughed after hearing that. "My name is Bloom by the way, whats your name?"

"I'm Stella, the Sun and Moon fairy from the kingdom of Solaria," She replied. Stella took in a huge breath after introducing herself and just then Bloom watched Stella be enveloped by a light that made her cover her eyes. When the light faded Stella's wings had now vanished was now dressed in a orange long dress, on her head sat something that resembled a tiara. "Sorry I had to change back out of my winx."

"Your...Winx?"

Stella looked at her in confusion, for a girl that was able to use magic how could she not know about her winx. "Winx is your form as a fairy, you transform and spread your wings allowing you to use magic and fly," Stella explained. "It also gives you a stylish outfit unique to every fairy," she added smiling. "Have you not been able to unlock yours yet?"

"You mean I can do that as well?" Bloom asked back.

"Well you are a fairy arent you?" asked Stella. Bloom looked at her confused, there wasn't any way that she could be a fairy she thought. Fairies only existed in storybooks, legends and bedtime stories, all of which were for 5 year olds.

"Me, no, I'm not a fairy." Bloom became lost in thought for a second as tried again to fathom what she had just done not even half an hour ago. She snapped out of it and looked over at Stella to talk to her but she was sound asleep. The fight had taken a lot out of her, she had to take a small nap to recover.

Bloom quietly moved out of the house as not to wak Stella. As she was leaving she turned to Kiko and silently signaled to him to keep an eyes on her, he saluted like a good soldier and hopped over besides Stella.

As soon as Bloom was outside of the house she took off for the park. She tried to remember where they were but couldn't remember, she really pay where they were coming from any mind when she was helping Stella to her home. Then Bloom got an idea, she decided to go back where she first got told by Kiko what was happening. From there she could just walk down the same way again. It took nearly 20 minutes before Bloom managed to get around to where she entered the park. Luckily her bike was still sitting against the tree she laid it against.

Bloom figured pedaling it would be faster than walking so she mounted her bike and started pedaling down into the woods. She knew the area where they were when she saw it, the area was destroyed after the entire incident. Bloom didn't take the time to think about it again, she just wanted to find that sceptar.

Looking around the area Bloom finally saw the sceptar, it was laying on the ground where it was dropped. Bloom sighed in relief, luckily nobody else had come along and taken it, especially that Ogre. Bloom put her bike on its stand and walked over to it. Bloom bent over and picked it up into her right hand, she started back to her bike.

As she was walking unknown to Bloom the staff started slowly glowing yellow, growing until she saw it in the corner of her eye. Bloom looked at it and grabbed it with both hands. The cyan blue color started to be consumed by a glowing yellow light enveloping its form but yet she could still tell how it was shaped. Bloom watched as something strange began to happen to it, the color of the light started to change from yellow into red until it was completely changed. Bloom could see the head of the scepter, the inner circle and the lines that connected the inner and outer circle one at a time were pulled into the center and it started to morph into an orange form with yellow spikes coming from it resembling the sun. Firghtened Bloom abruptly let go of the scepter and it fell to the ground. She watched the scepter fall to the ground.

The glow started to fade as it began to shrink when the light faded Bloom could see the scepter had transformed itself into a cyan blue ring, on it was a symbol of the sun in yellow. Bloom kneeled down to pick the ring up when suddenly it was snatched up by a red claw. Bloom looked to see one of those creatures from before, it had snatched the ring and was running away towards the woods.

Bloom quickly hopped onto her bike and gave chase, she caught up witout problem and swiftly kicked it from behind with her right foot. The ghoulie fell forward onto the ground, the ring falling out of hits hands and onto the ground. Bloom stopped in front of it and quickly ran and grabbed the ring. The ghoulie picked himself up and lunged at Bloom. Boom put her hand out like before wanting to blast it like she did that Ogre but nothing happen, nothing except the ghoulie tackling her and landing them both on the ground.

It was desperately reaching for the hand Bloom had the ring in as Bloom tried to push it off her with her left hand. Bloom managed to push it off her but the ghoulies' claw grabbed onto her sleeve and as she forced it off her it took her right sleeve with it scratching her arm as it did. Bloom was now bleeding on her arm. She grabbed her arm in pain she looked forward to see it coming and jumping at her again. Raising her right foot she stomped her foot into its face as it was about to land on her and kicked it away. It landed with a thud and wincing in pain it retreated still holding her torn sleeve as it disappeared into the forrest.

Bloom did have any intention of going after it and getting into another fight, she had did her bit for queen and country today. She just put the ring into her pocket, mounted her bike and headed back to the house without a word.

When Bloom parked her bike in the back she suddenly heard a piercing scream from inside. The voice sounded like her mother and she rushed through the backdoor and could see her mother holding one of her flower pots over her head. Stella, having been awakened, rolled over on the couch and had landed on the floor.

"Who are you, why are you in my home!" her mom yelled. Bloom rushed in and got between her mother and Stella.

"Mom don't she's with me," yelled Bloom. "She's not a burgler."

Bloom's mother breathed deeply and slowly lowered her flower pot. Bloom took it from her and put it on the table. "Mom this is Stella, Stella this is my mom." She introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Stella waved from the floor.

"Bloom what was she doing sleeping in our house!" her mother said in a rush, her adrenaline was still pumping after nearly hitting the girl with a potted plant. She suddenly saw Bloom's arm with blood on it. "and what happened to your arm?". She then took a look at Stella's clothes and was even more confused. "and why is she dressed like she's out of a ball."

"Mom I really don't know how to explain this." Bloom replied rubbing her arm. Kiko having hopped up on the couch shrugged as well.

"Well if you must know," interuppted Stella, she had gotten back up and sat down on the couch properly. "I'm a fairy and I was at home in my kingdom of Solaria when I fell into a trap, was transported into this world and was attacked by an Ogre, luckily Bloom showed up and saved me."

Bloom just smiled not knowing what else to do. Her mother on the other hand just had a confused look on her face. "You're a fairy?" she asked.

"Yes I'm a fairy," Stella replied with a smile. "I'm just in my human form right now."

Vanessa didn't believe anything at all and started to walk over to the phone. "I'm gonna call your father's station maybe he can send paramedics over to have a look at Stella." Just ask she picked up the phone Stella waved her hand at it suddenly Bloom's mother found herself holding a banana instead of the phone reciever. She turned to Stella wide eyed and watched the banana float over to her and land in her hand. "Told ya." She winked.

Her expression was one of shock and surprise, with her mouth hanging open without any words to say. "I...I uhhh...I need to call your father." She finally let out as she slowly walked, in a daze, over to the second phone in the kitchen. "Bloom why don't you take uh...Stella was it," Stella nodded smiling. "Right, Stella upstairs and get you both some different clothes, both of yours look like they've been through a bit."

Bloom lead Stella upstairs as her mother called he fathers station. Bloom opened her closet door and looked around for some spare clothes. She put her arm up but winced in pain from the cut. Stella saw this and placed her hand on it, when she lifted it Bloom saw there wasn't a cut, no blood or even pain anymore. "How did you?" she asked. Stella just smiled, "Oh a spell to heal a small injury like that is so easy to learn."

Bloom smile and continued what she was doing. She pushed aside shirt after shirt til she found a light blue top and changed out of her torn shirt and into it. She pulled another top off the rack and walked over to her dresser and started digging until she found a blue skirt that she had never worn. She walked over to Stella and handed her the clothes. "Here you can change into these, your clothes kinda stand out here." said Bloom. Stella looked at her in confusion but didn't argue.

Bloom left the room and stood outside the door with Kiko. She could hear Stella changing until it went quiet. "Okay I'm finished," came Stella's voice. Bloom opened the door and walked back in and looked at Stella. She was looking at herself in the mirror at her outfit.

Stella had a look of unsatisfaction looking at herself, the colors just didn't seem to match to well with her. She pointed her fingers at herself and Bloom watched as her clothes shifted colors. The top turned to a bright green while the skirt a solid orange. Stella immediately smiled at herself, that was all that was missing. She turned and looked at Bloom and immediately caught herself at what she had done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just change your clothes like that." She apoligized.

Bloom waved her arms in front of her to stop her. "No, no ,no that's ok I gave them to you and plus they look much better in those colors." Kiko gave Stella a thumbs up from the floor making her laugh.

"Oh you better believe it, I make the colors of Solaria look good," stated Stella giving Bloom a wink.

Bloom reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring she had recovered and held it out. "MY RING!" exclaimed Stella. She quickly grabbed the ring and slipped it back onto her finger. "Oh thank you, thank you, you couldn't imagine how important this ring is to me."

Bloom just smiled, considering what that ring was able to do in its other form 'important' just didn't seem to do it justice. Still it bothered Bloom somewhat, the staff changed into a different form thatn when she saw it before when Stella held it. She wanted to ask Stella about it, but at the last second felt that she should keep it to herself.

They then heard the downstairs door open and a voice asking if Bloom's mother was alright. That was definitely her father, Bloom figured. When they arrived downstairs they say Blooms father dressed in his fire uniform. "It's ok honey I told the station I had an emergency at home and they got someone to cover the rest of my shift." He looked over and saw his daughter and a blonde girl he didn't recognize walk down the stairs into the living room.

Blooms mother sat him down and together they told him everything that had happened. Much like her mother's reaction Bloom's father did not believe it as well. By now Stella had an idea and stood up.

"Well then how about I take you to Solaria then, I think you can see it all for yourself there. She raised her left hand, which had her ring on it, and into it appeared her scepter.

"Now wait a second I didn't mean that..." he tried to say but it was too late.

Stella picked up her sceptar and held it up. "TO SOLARIA WE GO!"

The sceptar started glowing but that was second only to the ground starting to swirl beneath their feet turning purple. Bloom's parents grabbed onto eachother as they watched Stella fall through the ground followed Bloom and finally them.

They found themselves falling through a long purple colored tunnel with seemingly no bottom. Bloom could hear her parents screaming above her as she fell watching Stella beneath her. She could see a white lgiht dot that was growing larger as they continued to fall. The light grew bigger and bigger as they came closer and then all four of them quickly passed through it. Bloom suddenly saw green grass beneath her and landed softly on the ground. She was falling for so long and yet landing felt like she just jumped off the last step on a staircase.

"UGH!" came two voices. Bloom looked behind her to see her parents sitting on the ground in a heap. Bloom rushed over and helped her parents to their feet. After standing up they looked around and could see that they were no longer inside their home. The sky looked the same but everything else was something to behold starting with what sat in the sky itself. Bloom and her parents looked up and could see that there were two suns in the sky. They then looked around and saw that they were in front of an ocean cape of some kind, the ocean was only about a hundred yards from them with a couple sailing ships anchored down at a small port. Giant buildings sat on each side of the cape overlooking the ocean.

"Welcome to the realm of Sun and Moon and to the capital of Solaria," introduced Stella.

"I thought I wasn't going to the beach this summer," Bloom said to herself.

Stella ran over and Bloom and grabbed her arm and started pulling her forward into the inland. Bloom's parents noticed that they were moving and followed behind taking in the sights with each step. It was hard to believe that they were in another world, but it was true. Even the air itself smelled different than the air in Gardenia. Stella them through the town and up the road towards the large castle like building they could see from where they arrived

They had walked up to the entrance gates and could see two guard with long spears guarding the entrance, one guard on duty noticed them and then quickly ran over to them. "Princess Stella you're back!" He called. He turned around and called out to the second guard still at the gate. "QUICK, TELL HIS MAJESTY STELLA HAS RETURNED!" The other guard took off inside the gate and ran quickly inside.

Bloom and her parents looked at Stella surprised, "Uh Stella did he just say his majesty?" asked Bloom. Stella just turned to her and smiled with a red blush on her face. "Yeah I may have forgotten to mention that my father is the king of Solaria." she squeaked out. Quickly more guards ran out the entrance and immediately kneeled down in front of Stella. "Princess we're glad you're home safe, you're father has about to leave to find you." said one of the guards. "Quickly princess we must get you inside." All the guards rose up and escorted the four of them inside.

It was a long walk down the entrance street and into the building, the castle resembled a mansion but was bigger than their entire neighborhood back at Gardenia. The garden itself was as large as the park, filled with trees, pillars and even a fountain.

The guards opened the doors to the palace and escorted them inside. they continued inside until they came in front of two huge doors. The guards at the door opened them up and they walked inside into a long stretched room, one side of the hall was covered in pictures and armors and to their left were stained glass windows on looking the countryside. It was amazing to behold. They looked forward to see a man with red hair and dressed in white and yellow attire running towards them. When he reached the group he wrapped his arms around Stella and began to spin her around happily. "Stella, my princess, you're home I was so scared!" He cried out in joy. Stella was hugging him back tightly and tucking in her legs as he spun her around. "I'm fine daddy, I promise I'm ok." She said to him.

When he stopped spinning he let his daughter down and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Stella, what had happened?" he asked her. "The guard said you were in town when you were attacked and just vanished."

"It's true father, this Ogre attacked us and then sent me through a portal to another world, It was after mothers' ring." Stella answered. "But I...no I mean, she saved it." Stella said pointing at Bloom.

Her father turned and looked at Bloom and her parents in confusion, he had no idea who these people were. Stella walked over next to Bloom and introduced her. "Daddy this is Bloom, she's a fairy from earth, and she saved me from that Ogre."

"This young girl did that."

"You should have seen it father that Ogre had me beaten and then she came and blasted him away with one spell," Stella described to her fathers amazement. "What's more, she hasn't even unlocked her winx yet."

He father turned towards Bloom and her family and smile and bowed courteously at Bloom. "I cannot thank you enough, for what you had done," he said. "Of all the places for Stella to have gone to I'm glad it was in the same place as you, an act of the great dragon perhaps." He turned to Blooms parents and picked up her mothers hand and kissed it and then proceeded to shake her fathers. "You raised a fine young lady you both have, I cannot begin to express my gratitude for her saving my Stella."

"Oh where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself." He stated. "I am King Radius, his majesty and ruler of the kingdom of Solaria. Also as you may already know my daughter Stella is first princess of Solaria." Stella did a curtsy as he father introduced her. Radius walked over to their right and gestured towards a door that lead over to the balcony outside the throne room. "Why don't we step outside and talk, we'll have some tea and some treats made by some of the best bakers in Solaria."

Together they walked outside onto the terrace and had a seat at the circular table overlooking the bay. You could see ships sailing the strong blue water, it truly was a relaxing place to be. Radius waved his hand and outwards came an elderly man dressed in a suit, a butler, carrying a tray with a tea pot and cups. He placed glasses in front of each of the people at the table and filled each glass and left. Another one, wearing glasses, came out and placed a tray of what appeared to be baked goods on it as well.

Suddenly the servant tripped and dropped the empty tray. they all looked at him, he looked ok just rather startled. "Are you okay lad?" asked Radius. He looked side to side right fast and then back at the king. "Uh yes, your majesty I am fine." He quickly gathered as he picked up the tray and rushed out of the room. They all just ignored this and went back to eating.

"Your uh kingdom is very precious your King Radius," said Bloom's father. "You know it's funny we were just talking about taking a different vacation just this morning somewhere new, Bloom said she was growing tired of our family trip to the beach." He reminisced.

"We just never expected it to be a another world full in a palace." finished her mother taking a sip of tea.

Bloom went red, the whole idea was hers and she never expected this to happen either. Radius and Stella laughed at bit at the irony of it all. "Well there comes a time where every child wants to venture somewhere new," Radius said. "I can't say I've ever been to earth, I'm surprised to learn that there are fairies."

"Are fairies from earth not earth?" asked her mother.

"Oh no they aren't," Radius replied. "I don't believe there has been a fairy that has come from earth for hundreds of years." he explained. "Earth is one of the few worlds that doesn't produce magical beings or creatures, so for you're lovely daughter to be a fairy is a rarity, there must be magic in your family lineage somewhere." He took a sip of his tea.

"Actually I'm adopted your majesty." Bloom said with a smile.

Radius nearly did a spit take with his tea but caught himself in time and chugged it down and coughed a bit. "Oh my apologies then, I had no idea."

Bloom's parent chuckled, that reaction always happened when Bloom would say she was adopted and it never grew old. They moved closer to her and placed their hands on hers. "It's ok, yes Bloom is adopted but she is our daughter."

Radius was touched by their display of family, much like his and Stella's relationship. "Well no matter, I'm just glad out of all the places Stella could have been taken I'm glad it was where you were, fate perhaps," He stated. "So then tell me Bloom how old are you now?"

"I just turned fifteen sir," Bloom answered.

"Fifteen, then I assume you will be attending the this incoming semester at Alfea." He said.

Bloom and her parents looked at him confused, they had no idea what he was talking about and didn't know how to reply. Luckily Stella stepped in, "Apologies Daddy, but Bloom doesn't know about Alfea."

"What is this Alfea?" Bloom's mother asked his majesty.

"Why Alfea is one of the three magic school where young girls are able to learn to use magic properly and become full fairies." He explained. "Stella just turned 15 as well and shall be starting this year too."

"That's it," He exclaimed. "I know exactly how I can repay you for what you've done to save my daughter."

"If you would like, I can talk to the headmistress and sponsor your admission in this years incoming class along with Stella." He offered. Bloom and her parents eyes went wide with amazement at his offer. "I'm sure it would be no problem, I know Mrs. Faragonda and I'm fairly certain she would be more than happy to Bloom enrolled at her school."

Bloom didn't know what to say, her father decided to speak in her place. "Sir we couldn't possible ask that of you, I mean it just seems like so much..."

"Nonsense," He interrupted smiling. "It's no trouble what so ever, besides if what Stella has told me to be true Bloom will become a great fairy under their teaching."

He placed his hands of Blooms shoulders and look at her intently. Bloom could tell this offer was serious but didn't know how to answer. The same thoughts that were racing through her mind were in her parents as well. "Should I accept?", "What should I do?", "Bloom can't leave us.", "My baby girl can't leave now.", "What about our summer together" "Would it disrespectful to say no". Blooms parents were hoping Bloom would say no but deep in their minds they knew Bloom was thinking of saying yes. They moved over on each side of Bloom and tried to voice themselves to sway Bloom into staying.

"Well then tell us Bloom, would you like to attend Alfea?" King Radius asked her.

"Bloom this is a big decision, maybe we should discuss it as a family." said he father.

"Please say yes, you'd totally be my best friend if you did." Stella said smiling.

"Bloom I'm sure you know what you want to do." her mother said.

Bloom was in her won little world while they were talking to her, inside her head she was so conflicted but at the same time she started to think back to her dreams and about that woman that was telling her to remember her. Bloom was piecing together that this probably was not a coincidence that Stella came into her life, her magical abilities, coming to a magical world and now getting an offer to learn about her fairy abilities. It just seemed to her like something was trying to steer her somewhere to find the answer and maybe learning at Alfea was just the place to do it.

"I accept!" Bloom said out loud, a look on her face determined in her answer.

After hearing that a figure listening from the doorway stepped away and walked off away from them.

* * *

Meanwhile:

The Ogre awoke slowly, he was laying on his back and could only look up. He could only see a purple smoking sky with nothing but fog all around him. He tried to push himself up but winced as he sat up, he looked at his hands and could see they were still red and in pain from the girl that blasted him. He looked at his arms and could also see visible bruises on his yellow skin. He was unable to see the large brusies bumps to his head as well. He rubbed his head and his eyes shot opened as he suddenly remembered everything. Last thing he remembered was being hit and sent flying into the air and smashing into at least four trees before landing on the ground. He remembered opening a portal back to wence he came and limped through before collapsing in pain.

"Doh everything hurts, that little human girl is gonna pay!" he cried out in pain.

"HUMAN!" Yelled a sharp female voice. Knut's eyes shot open in fear, he knew who that voice belonged too and she was not happy. He looked around but couldn't see anyone, just a purple foggy enviroment around him.

"Knut I know you didn't get yourself sent back here by a human," said the voice. "I also know you didn't come back here empty handed, now make yourself useful and show us the ring!"

"Uhhhhh i kinda don't have it with me." He muttered out, bracing himself for what was about to come.

"YOU USELESS OGRE!" she yelled out.

"I told you he wouldn't be able to do the job." said the second voice with a sarcastic thundering tone. "But does anyone listen to me, nooooooooo!"

"We spent all that time setting that trap to seperate that girl from her gaurd and still no ring to show for it," added a third voice, this one had a mellow tone to hers. "Now she's back on solaria and on her guard, we should've just killed her and taken the ring ourselves. It would've been easier than this."

"You know as well as I do, that killing the princess of Solaria is gonna attract attention that we will never shake," said the first voice. "The whole point was to avoid that and get away clean like we always do."

Knut looked around for somewhere to hide, they were so busy argueing with eachother that they ahd stopped paying attention to him. The last thing he wanted to be was the thing they took out their frustration on instead of eachother.

"KNUT EXPLAIN!" yelled the sharp voice.

"Duh, it waaaaa wasn't my fault I had that fairy beaten but then then then this human girl showed up and she..." HE tried to explain, he was quickly interrupted as soon as they heard the word 'human'.

"Knut no human girl could ever beat a four hundred power Ogre, we sent that fairy to that realm since there is NO MAGIC THERE!" she interrupted. She wasn't in the mood for excuses.

Knut could suddenly feel the air around his starting to get cold and could see his own breath, now he was starting to panic as well as shake from the sudden cold.

"Shhhhhhheeeee wasn't normal I swearsssssss it, ugh right when I was bout to sma sma smash her and the other one she just shot some kind of fffffire out at me and did thisssss to me." He frantically explained. He held out his hands and showed them the red blistered mess that were his arms.

"Awwwwwww little Ogre got quite a big booboo hahahahaha," cackled the second.

"For all we know he's just making it up," added the third. "That Stella girl must've done it."

As they argued Knut could then start to feel the cold air fading and it becoming warm again. The first voice had not added anything for a bit and was remaining quiet. That had gone on for a few minutes before she voiced herself again.

"QUIET!"

After that nobody said a word, you could have heard a pin drop afterwards. "Knut describe this girl for me," she ordered. "What did she look like?"

Knut looked confused but scratched his head and reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses and put them on. "Uhh she was about the same age as the fairy, red hair and i think she was wearing blue."

No sounds came form her for a good minute.

"Knut I want you to go and find her and bring her to us."

Knut suddenly could feel relief coming over his, he looked at his arms and could see his injuries healing themselves until all the pain in his body was gone. He smiled and clenched his fists ready to go. "Yes mistress I will go find her, but uh uhhhhhhh."

Suddenly the ghoulie that Bloom had fought earlier popped through the fog bank and it was still holding Bloom's shirt sleeve. Knut quickly grabbed it form him and shooed him away.

"But what Knut."

"Nothing mistress, we can track her easily with a piece of her clothing like this we can." He replied showing them the sleeve.

"What about this girl is so special sister," asked the second witch. "She's just another fairy."

"Maybe...but I wanna make sure of something." she replied.

Suddenly Knut saw a sphere heading right towards him, he closed his eyes and it wrapped around him. oddly enough it didn't hurt, he opened his eyes to see himself now with small hands and wearing new clothes. He had been transformed into a human wearing a solarian servants uniform, this was a glamour spell to change his appearance. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses and put them on his face.

"Now go to Solaria and tell us what you find out"

* * *

End of Chapter 3:

Next time on Chronicles of Winx

Bloom says her goodbyes to her parents and is ready to start on her way to the school known as Alfea along side Stella. However once again the Ogre Knut attacks and send them crashing into the swamp lands outside from the school. Able to track them no matter where they run will Bloom and Stella be able to escape or make to Alfea safely?

Find out next time on C.W.

* * *

Thank you for enjoying the latest update. Please comment and review :)

You can also P.M me, I'm still looking for assistance with some plot points that I haven't completely figured out yet and would greatly care for input.


	4. Chapter 3: Essence of Troll

**Chronicles of Winx Chapter 3: Essence of Troll**  
 _Previously on Chronicles of Winx:_

* * *

After helping her new friend Stella recover from the attack by the ogre Knut, Stella brings Bloom to the magix realm known as Solaria and is offered a chance to learn to use her newly discovered abilities at the school of Alfea. Unknown to them however, mysterious forces spy on them and are planning their next chance to strike. Will Bloom and Stella make it to Alfea, find out today on Chronicles of Winx

* * *

Bloom opened her drawer and pulled out another shirt, folded it and set it down onto a stack of others that she had folded. Her rabbit, Kiko, hopped on the bed adding another carrot to a stack he had made next to her clothes. Bloom smiled at Kiko, he knew he was coming and she just couldn't say no even if pets weren't allowed she would still bring him. It was surreal to her, what she was up to. It was barely a day after meeting Stella and visiting Solaria, along with Stella's father. It was as if time had suddenly skipped her straight back home to pack for, apparently, her new school. She could feel her hand tensing up in fear but also excitement, this is what most people dreamed of happening to them. It was something out of a book, movie or imagination of a child. Bloom couldn't help but think about her dreams that she had been having, it couldn't have been a coincidence that they were happening more and more often and then Stella falls to earth. She just shook her head and continued to gather her clothes. Her mother walked into her room silently carrying a suitcase and placed it down on the floor.

She walked over to Bloom and smiled at her daughter. "Here let me help you with those clothes, last thing you need is an unorganized suitcase to unpack." She said taking the stack Bloom had made.

"Thanks mom, I don't know what I'd do without you." Bloom thanked.

'Without her', there was a thought Bloom would have to get used to. She had never been away from her family before, not since she had tried summer camp as a kid and she cried being away from her mother that first night. Bloom was going to have to get used to this feeling if she was going through with moving. "I was so sure in her choice just a while ago," she thought back.

In Solaria, Bloom and her parents excused themselves from Stella and her father to talk privately.

"Bloom are you sure about this?" asked her father " I mean its just so suddenly to say yes, I mean we don't know the school, the staff...or anything about this whole magic thing." he explained trying to reason with Bloom.

Her mother just took her hands and looked at Bloom with a concerned look. "Bloom we're just a little worried, I mean this is just so sudden..."

Bloom cut her mother off before she could finish her sentence. "Mom I'm sorry I said yes before talking about it with you." She turned to her father, "and I'm scared too dad," she said trying to hold back crying. "I was almost killed by a giant yellow ogre yesterday, attacked by little red creatures that all apparently come from this magic realm and I still want to go."

"Bloom we only want what's best for you." her father said pulling her into a tight hug. Bloom wrapped her arms around him in return as her mother joined in as well.

"I think we both know this is just that dad," Bloom replied softly clearing her eyes as they separated.

King Radius walked back in with Stella in tow as well. The family turned to them together. "I take it you've finished your private discussion."

"Yes we just did, we just wanted to talk with Bloom first about everything." "And we're happy that she has the opportunity to attend Alfea i believe it was." Her parents replied after one another.

Radius and Stella were pleased with their answer. "I had just taken the liberty of speaking to Ms. Faragonda, the head of Alfea as you were talking, I explained everything and she agreed and would very much like for you to attend Bloom." He explained.

"When does this school start." Bloom's mother asked.

"The new semester starts next week, so that's in 3 days." Stella replied.

Bloom and her parents were taken back by the answer. Only three days, it was literally about to start. Bloom had only just learned not even a day that she possessed magic abilities and now she would be attending a school in another dimension to learn to use it.

"You'll have to stay with us the night before and you can depart from here in Solaria with Stella to Alfea," Radius explained. "I'm sure Stella wouldn't mind if you slept over." Stella just smiled once again and took Blooms hands excitedly. "It'll be fun we can get to know each other, talk about boys, what we like to do, clothes we like..." she started going on.

Bloom could only smile as her mind started to drift away from the world around her. Everything from that point started to feel like it had gone onto autopilot and it wasn't long before she found herself waving goodby to Stella til she would see her again in just one day.

Moving back to the present time, Bloom closed her suitcase that was now full and prepared for her move. She zipped it closed as Kiko hopped onto it jumping onto it to force it down to make it easier to close. Bloom looked at the time now. Stella was due to arrive in a bit to take her to Solaria. Bloom walked out of her door with Kiko and her suitcase. As soon as she closed the door a familiar smell had hit her nose. The walked downstairs to investigate, she knew the smell but didn't think it was what she thought it was. she reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen and saw he mother lifting out a tray that carried her favorite food on it. On the tray were French bread loaf pizzas, two long pieces each cut in half making four. Her father sat at the table waiting anxiously as he watched his wife set the tray down on the stove top to let it cool down. She turned to see Bloom watching her and removed her oven mitts. "Just in time Bloom, I made your favorite." She said smiling.

Bloom hugged her mom tightly, in thanks. While they were hugging Bloom's father snuck by them and slipped one of the bread loafs onto his plate. While trying to sneak back Bloom and her mother looked at him smugly. He froze in place like a caught burglar and looked from side to side and smiled, "I was hungry." he said. This made Bloom and her mother laugh.

Bloom and her parents were just about to sit down when Bloom could see a light coming from outside in the backyard. She opened the backdoor and looked to see a portal above the ground and saw Stella fall through it landing on the ground gracefully holding her scepter. Stella changed her scepter back into a ring and walked over to where Bloom stood at the door.

"Bloom are you ready to go." Stella asked.

Bloom looked back at her parents and then back to Stella. "Not just yet," Bloom replied. "Hey mom can Stella join us for dinner?" She asked.

Bloom's mother smiled warmly. "Why of coarse," she replied. "Come on in Stella, I'll set a plate for you."

Stella smiled and walked into the kitchen as a plate was placed on the vacant side of the table. Stela took her seat as Bloom's mother placed the last pizza loaf on her plate. "What is this called?" Stella asked looking at the food that sat on the plate.

Bloom smiled and picked up hers in her hands beside her. "It's called pizza, my mom made these herself, pick it up in your hands and take a bite of it."

Stella looked confused as she watched Bloom take a bite out of hers. She wasn't used to not using silverware to eat food that was made for dinner, earth was truly peculiar. She picked up the bread loaf in her hands and looked curiously at it. She could see the toasted cheese and red looking sauce that peeked out on the sides. She could recognize mushrooms and onions on it but couldn't place a couple of others. She just shook off the uncertainty and opened her mouth, taking a small bite of it. Immediately after he eyes popped wide as she took a second bite, bigger than the last.

"This pizza stuff is delicious," she squealed. "We don't have food like this on solaria."

Bloom and her parents laughed at her reaction. Dinner continued on in this fashion, the feeling of it being the last dinner they would have together seemed to fade away as it went on. Though Stella was saddened to hear that there wasn't anymore but perked back up when Bloom's mother promised to make more when they come back again. It wasn't long when Bloom stepped outside the door with Stella to say her goodbyes to her parents and leave. Stella tapped her scepter on the ground and they all watched as the portal to Solaria was opened. The portal surrounded both Stella and Bloom as her parents watched. Slowly they both started to moved downwards into the portal and away form earth. Bloom looked at her parents looking at her smiling and crying at the same time. Bloom slowly raised her hand and waved goodby to them trying hard to keep back tears. They watched as the two were submerged into the portal and began to shrink til it faded away leaving only the concrete ground of the backyard.

Vanessa looked at her husband and hugged him tightly, a tear dropping down her face and onto his shoulder. He could feel it touch his skin and could hardly keep himself from doing the same. "Do you think we should have told her before she left, she deserves to know" she said to him sniffling.  
He turned and kissed her cheek, "We'll tell her one day, everything," he replied. "I'm not worried though, our daughter will come back to us."

After arriving back in Solaria Bloom walked together with Stella back up to the palace and through the building once again. This time she found herself being lead into a different room, one that would fit her entire home inside of it. This was Stella's room, walls colored gold with orange and yellow colored furniture. Tri-fold mirrors and a chandelier as a light. Bloom set her bags down in Stella's room, she looked around in awe at her surrounding.

"Where will I sleep Stella?"

"You'll sleep here with me, its not like i don't have the room to spare." Stella replied. "It'll be like a sleepover."

Stella showed her bed to Bloom, which Bloom immediately thought had come out of a movie. It was a king sized bed with snow white sheets and soft golden curtains draped across each side. Pillows across the backboard, big and small, that gave choice to how many you would like to lay your head against.

Bloom found herself unable to argue with Stella. she proceeded to change into her sleepwear that she had packed in her suitcase, which just consisted of a long blue shirt that covered down to her upper thighs over her underwear. Stella had changed as well into a yellow nightgown as she went on to crawl into bed from one side of the bed as Bloom followed and did so on the other.

Bloom pulled the cover over her body and laid her head down on the pillows, it was so soft. Even the pillows in Stella's pillows were perfect against her body. Stella laid on the other side of the bed slowly sunk into her pillows she looked at Bloom with a smile as she started to close her eyes.

This was probably the last chance that Bloom had to ask Stella questions that had been on her mind.

"Hey Stella," Bloom said to her. Stella looked at Bloom awakened. "What is it Bloom?" she asked.

"Can you tell me how it is you're able to transform into a fairy," Bloom asked her.

"You mean my winx," Stella said. She started to think to herself going quiet. She looked at Bloom and explained. "Well transforming it's like my body is wrapping itself in magic and letting it change my body to what it wants to look." Bloom thought about what she was saying, she still couldn't understand how magic could do this. She listened as Stella continued, "The first time, it was scary, it felt like my body was being wrapped up by something I couldn't see and I could feel my body turning to something else."

Bloom listened closely, at the same time she could see Stella drifting to sleep. Her eyes were closing slowly as she let her last words before she slept.

"But when it was over I could feel myself at one with my magic."

Bloom took everything in as Stella drifted off to sleep. These were things she not only needed to know but wanted to, if all fairies are able to do this she wanted to as well. Bloom didn't want to wake her again with anymore questions, she just closed her eyes and joined Stella in slumber.

The morning had finally come, the day that Bloom and Stella would be leaving Solaria for Alfea. From what Bloom was able to understand they couldn't go through a portal like they had done to get to Solaria or Earth. Apparently Alfea was protected by a powerful barrier that surrounded a huge radius around the school, allowing only travel through by walking or vehicle so anyone approaching could be seen.

Together the two fairies walked through the castle to the outside of the building coming into front garden. Outside sat a red plane, to Bloom it looked almost like it wouldn't fly. No propellor, no jet engine and the body was shaped like a triangle. It was colored orange and yellow with a Solaria sun crest on its wings. She could see hers and Stella's bags being loaded into it by the castle staff.

Stella hugged her father and waved goodby as she stepped into the ship. she grabbed Bloom by her arm and smiled as she lead her in, the door closing behind them. Stella brought her into the main ship seating, it reminded Bloom of a plane with the seats only with more room between them. The ship had six pairs of seats, three on each side. Kiko hopped onto the front row to Blooms right and stared out the window. Bloom walked over and picked him up into her arms as she took her seat. Stella sat down beside her. "OK, Alfea here we come!" Stella squealed excitedly. Bloom couldn't help but feel excited as well. She looked out and could see them ascending above the ground and flying off away from city.

Nearly an hour had gone by since they had taken off, Bloom looked outside the ship's window and could see nothing but trees and greenery but in the distance she could make out a large lake the size of a small town. Stella leaned over and looked out with her. "Just on the other side of the lake is Alfea," Stella pointed out. "Shouldn't be too far now, we're flying over Black Mud Swamp now."

"Black Mud Swamp?" Bloom repeated questionably.

"It's the swamp lands that surrounds the lake, goes on for miles." called the pilot. "Some of your classes will be held out there for wilderness training, not afraid of a few bugs are ya girls." he teased smiling.

Stella cringed at the thought. "Bugs are icky and mud is sticky, give me the tile floor of the mall everyday of the week," she replied. Bloom laughed, as did Kiko as he hopped over onto the window to look out himself.

Unknown to the two girls flying high above the grounds of the swamp, far below them were two individuals watching them approach. One stepped forward through the waters and was revealed to be the Ogre Knut, appearing beside him was another individual. It was a young woman with blue frizzy hair and lavender bangs on each side of her face. She was wearing a maroon top, skirt and heeled shoes. She levitated herself above the water as to not let herself get wet. She turned to the Ogre and pointed up to the ship. "Here they come, you remember what to do right you stupid Ogre?" She barked.

Knut nodded quickly and signaled a new creature forwards from behind him. "Yeah I remember, track them down, get the ring and bring the red haired fairy to you." he repeated.

"No worries, my hunting troll is able to track anyone as long as he has there scent no matter where they do." Out stepped a giant blue troll, long black unkept hair draping down his face and head. His skin was dirty and hairy and he wore only a leather piece over his pelvis and carrying a giant club. He towered at three feet over Knut, he looked clueless but angry and ready for a fight.

"You had better make sure they don't reach Alfea before you at least get us that ring and the girl." She stated starting to spark electricity from her eyes.

"Uhhhh I wont, I swear I wont Miss Stormy." growing more scared as she sparked up. He watched as she started to grow angrier and could see sparks cracking and discharging from all around her. She held her hands in front of her and between them formed a blue and white swirling ball. "PLASMA SPHERE" She turned around fast and heaved it up into the air and towards the air craft flying above them.

Up in th air Bloom was looking out of the window in a daze, she was zoned out as they were flying to Alfea. She could hear Stella saying that they were almost there. Bloom could see buildings in the distance beyond the swamp grounds. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something sparkling and then it hit.

BOOM!

A sudden jerk has struck the airship. It had caused Bloom and Kiko to be lifted out of their seat and landing on the floor. Bloom landed on he side striking her shoulder. She cried out in pain, but still managed to hold onto Kiko. Electricity was wrapping around the ship causing it to shake vigorously. Bloom slowly moved to her feet and grabbed her seat in fear at what was happening. She looked out the window and could see the sparks running across the glass and over the ships frame, and worse still she could see smoke coming out of the cracks in the wing panels.

Stella had not been able to get back to her seat before it happened. She managed to work her way back to Bloom grabbing each seat in front to keep on her feet and was able to reach the seat next to Bloom to keep from flaying about as the it shook. She suddenly was jerked into letting go. Bloom saw this and acted quickly as she grabbed Stella's hand and caught her. Bloom turned in her seat and grabbed Stella's other arm as she reached out and pulled her back to the seat. Kiko grabbed Bloom's safety belt and hopped across her lap to fasten it. Bloom reached over and did the same to Stella's seat securing her as well.

Bloom wrapped Kiko in her arms and held onto him tightly so he wouldn't leave her. "Don't worry Kiko I've got you." she assured and she felt him shake in fear.

The pilot was fighting for control as the ship started to head downwards into the swamp lands. "Mayday, Mayday, come in red fountain," the pilot called over the radio. "We are going down in  
Black Mud Swamp, pilot with two passengers aboard. Do you read me!" He radioed out. No response was coming from the radio.

Bloom and Stella watched as the ship approached the ground heading into the swamp. The pilot pulled as hard as he could on the stick and was able to pull the nose up slightly as the bottom of the ship collided with tree branches. All three could feel each hit as they struck one after the other falling closer to the ground. Suddenly the next collision hit the right wing side and sent them spinning down towards the swamp water. Stella grabbed Bloom's hand and looked at her. "We're gonna make it, I promise Bloom." Stella said. "Don't let go of me," Bloom replied. Bloom and Stella grabbed onto each other bracing for impact as they waited for what came next. The next thing they could feel was a hard sudden jerk and a loud splash as they hit the waters below.

Below on the ground the two watch as magical sphere collided with the airship wrapping it in electricity. They could see the ship shake and rattle in turmoil in midair. The could see smoke coming from the engines as it started to descend into the swamplands. It descended behind the tree lines and out of sight, the next thing they herd was a loud crash and splash of water to their left.

Stormy turned to Knut warned him once again. "Don't fail us," She stated as she walked into a portal and away from the area. Knut signaled to the troll who walked up and handed him Bloom's torn cloth and watch him sniff it. "Find the girl." Knut ordered. The troll sniffed the air and walked on to the left as Knut followed behind heading towards two unsuspecting fairies were about to have an unwelcoming surprise.

* * *

 _Next time on Chronicles of Winx:_

Trapped deep inside Black Mud Swamp Bloom and Stella are once again attacked by Knut. While Stella is able to transform Bloom still finds herself unable to control her magic and watches helplessly as Stella fights against both their attackers. Will help arrive in time to before Stella and Bloom are caught?  
Find out next time on Chronicles of Winx

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  
Hello to my readers, I know it has been a while since I have updated this. I wanted to give notice that I am not abandoning this story, it may take days, weeks or even a month to make chapters but this fanfic shall continue. Outlining the plot points for each chapter has been a hassle but I'm making progress to write chapters ahead of time so I can post one with another almost ready to go. Please review on the progress and plot, I keep up with the view count and reviews and love


	5. Chapter 4: Enter the Swamp

**Chronicles of Winx Chapter 4: Enter the Swamp**

* * *

 _Previously on Chronicles of Winx_

Bloom and Stella had come together and set forth to travel to Alfea to begin their schooling, but along the way disaster has struck. With help from his masters Knut, accompanied by a hunting troll have brought down Stella and Bloom's airship to capture Stella's ring and Bloom. Did Bloom and Stella survive the crash and will they be able to fight off Knut once again. Find out today on Chronicles of Winx

* * *

Deep inside the lands that were Black Mud Swamp one would expect to see the swampy greenery that thrived in the murky waters. A humid oasis to the animals and unique plant life that lived there. However today the peacefulness of it was disturbed by the landing of a transport ship from Solaria that had fallen out of the sky carrying two fairies, named Bloom and Stella. The airship laid in the swamp, half sunk and smoking from the crash. A piece of the right wing side was gone from the impact and sat impaled in the branches of a tree that it impacted when landing. Inside the ship was hardly any better, both fairies and the pilot laid unconscious following the accident not even a minute earlier.

Bloom laid in her seat, held in place by her seatbelt. Kiko was on her lap trying to shake her awake franticly with tears in his eyes, he was scared his owner might be dead. Much to the contrary Bloom was breathing slowly, she had been knocked out by the shock but was alive. She stirred as she felt something shake her but struggled to open her eyes. She was trying so hard to wake up but found herself pulled back into unconsciousness.

Bloom could feel her body in pain even while passed out.

The woman in gold cupped Bloom's face in her hands and breathed gently onto her. Almost instantly Bloom could feel relief to her body as she was able to now open her eyes without any pain whatsoever. The woman backed away from her and looked at her with a smile. Bloom could now make out the person whose hands she felt on her face. It was the woman from her dreams again before her, except this time she was at her height and so close she could reach out to her.

"Who, who are you," Bloom asked weakly.

The woman didn't reply but moved closer to Bloom once again til she stood in front of Bloom pulled her into her arms and held her close. Bloom couldn't explain why but she could feel her eyes watering but she didn't know why. "Remember me Bloom," she said as she let Bloom go. Bloom suddenly felt herself being pulled backwards and away from her and then suddenly stopped.

Kiko nudged Bloom's face in panic. He stirred her again and again until she moved in response slowly waking up. Bloom opened her eyes in shock as she suddenly felt herself stop. Kiko flopped backwards and fell onto her lap. She turned her head to the window besides her. She looked out and could see the window was cracked along it but also the color green along it. It took her a second looking at it to make it out to be water outside of it.

Bloom looked down on her lap and saw Kiko looking at her crying. Bloom pulled him into a hug. "I'm ok Kiko, I'm ok." She reassured him. She looked at her arms and legs and noticed that she was not only unharmed from the crash, but also she had no pain at all. "Did she heal me?" she asked herself. She suddenly realized she wasn't alone and looked to her right at where Stella was seated. Stella was still seated besides her, she didn't look injured. Bloom couldn't see her bleeding at all from the crash but she was still out cold. She reached down and unfastened the safety harness and then moved over to Stella.

Bloom gently nudged Stella. "Stella wake up," She said. She watched as Stella groaned and opened her eyes to look at her. She shook her head and put her right hand to it. "Bloom...what happened?"

"We're on the ground Stella, the ship landed in the swamp." Bloom replied. Stella looked around the ship, windows were cracked or broken and some water had come in but the ship appeared to be stable. Just then the pilot came through the doorway into their area. He limped over to them with a wince.

"Lady Stella, miss Bloom are you both alright?" He asked quickly.

Stella and Bloom nodded in reply, they knew they were ok but him on the other hadn did not. Bloom quickly got up and grabbed his right arm to help him stand. "You're hurt you need to sit down," She said. Stella got uder his left side and together they gently spun him around onto their seat. He sat down with a giant wince of pain. He pulled up his pant leg to reveal a severly swollen and discolord left leg.

"I'm pretty sure my leg is broken." He said. That was a fair assessment by the look of it.

"Did you send a message out to Red Fountain?" Stella asked.

"I sent out the distress call, but there wasn't a reply." he explained. "We hit the ground before we could get a receiving message and now the communication is out."

"Listen we aren't far from Alfea school, it's just a couple miles away north." He said. "I wouldn't doubt that someone had seen us go down and called red fountain themselves."

"How long will rescue take to get here?" Stella asked concerned.

"Maybe a couple hours at most," he replied.

Bloom could see he was in a lot of pain and just moving around caused his leg to flare up in pain. She looked around and saw some magazines spalled across the floor and quickly gathered a couple of them up. "Stella can you turn those seatbelts into some rope?" she asked.

Stella waved her hand to the seats and turned the belts into small strands of red rope and handed them over to Bloom. Bloom wrapped the magazines around the broken part of his leg and began to tie the rope above and below the injury sight. The pilot winced in pain but the splint was able to keep his leg in place and minimize movement which helped a lot. Bloom tied the knots and was quickly finished.

"No magic needed," Stella said. "Bloom you are amazing."

"Indeed you are miss, where'd you learn to splint?" he asked.

"My mom had me take first aid when I was in middle school," Bloom answered. "I had my, 'I wanna be a doctor' phase back then." she laughed.

Their laughter however was going to be short lived as two figures came through the swamp. Knut and his Troll walked up to the area where the ship laid still smoking from the crash. He knew he wouldn't have much time before rescue showed up for it. He gestured to the hunting troll and it took in several deep breaths through its nose and pointed to the ship again. "Good they still there." Knut said as they made their way over.

Stella looked out the window and was shocked to see the two figures heading towards the ship. "Bloom we kind of got some unwanted company," She warned. She pointed to the window, Bloom turned to look outside and saw that yellow Ogre and an even bigger creature that was blue walking besides him. "Great they're the last thing we need now," Bloom replied. "What is that thing with him?"

The pilot looked outside and went wide eyed. "That's a hunting troll, they don't have much brains but can tear down trees like plucking hairs."

Knut and the Troll walked up to the ship and to the side door that would open into the ship. Knut grabbed the handle and pulled but it wouldn't budge an inch. The crash had damaged the door. He gave up and smashed his fists against the door one after another trying to smash it in. Each hit dented the ship more and more, it was obvious it wasnt going to hold up much longer. "Coming for that ring fairies!" Bloom and Stella could see them getting closer and closer to breaking inside. It was a good thing the door got warped from the crash.

"They're gonna get inside any second now," Bloom pointed out.

"We beat them before, we'll do it again," Stella said. "It's 2 on 2."

Bloom didn't want to admit it but it was actually 2 against 1, Bloom still hasn't gotten any sense how to use her magic, she had no idea what to do. This would only make it more dangerous for Stella if she had to protect her as well. At the same time though she knew she had to do something.

The pilot gestured over to the back of the ship. "There's an emergency exit on the back that'll let you outside, you both take it and leave quickly," he ordered.

Stella and Bloom didn't even entertain that thought, they couldn't just leave him alone with them unable to escape with that beoken leg. "We're not leaving you," Bloom replied. Bloom began to think franticly she had to come up with something fast. "Stella I think I have an idea how to beat them." Bloom started explaining her plan to Stella and the pilot as the knocking continued.

Outside Knut had bent the door enough to have some of the metal sticking out. "Tear it off," he commanded the troll. The giant troll walked pass him and grabbed onto the metal and pulled hard. They could hear the pieces holding it in place straining, bending and breaking as the door finally broke off, tearing a piece of the ship with it. The troll stepped back with it still in his hands. Knut walked up to the opening and just as he was about to stick his head in.

"Solar Flare!"

A blinding light had come forth at the two of them and struck them hard, it sent Knut backwards but didn't hurt him much. The real pain was to their eyes, the light of the spell had blurred their vision as they struggled to see. Whilst stunned Stella silently flew behind Knut and the Troll, she unleashed her scepter to attack. She waved it straight down creating a yellow wave headed straight at them. Knut suddenly felt himself struck from the side by something, sending him into the Troll right besides him. The force of it flung them down into the drank with a splash. By then their vision had now corrected itself and they could see clearly once again. They both stood up and looked up to see Stella flying in the air ready for them.

"I was just going to blast you the once for coming back but for ruining our family plane, you're in for a world of hurt boys," she said.

"I'll get her, you find the other one," Knut ordered as he chased after Stella leaving the troll behind. He sniffed the air and could tell Bloom wasn't in the ship but coudln't see her. Unbeknownst to them Bloom had snuck herself around the side through the emergency exit, wading through the waters. Her plan had worked so far from what she had seen, the troll and the ogre had split up to go after them both while leaving the pilot safe inside. She had helped Stella but now she was on her own. She watched as the troll sniffed the air, in its hand Bloom could see her torn cloth. "So that's how they found us," she thought. "It's been tracking me by scent."

Bloom brandished a weapon in her hands. Before she had left out the exit the pilot had given it to her took aim with the gun and pulled the trigger expecting a bullet. Out of the barrel came a ball of light that shot into the troll's back knocking it forward a bit. It turned around to see her behind him and started quickly towards her. Bloom fired three more times at it, but it continued to charge despite being stuck. Bloom gave up and started to run when she suddenly fell forward, she turned around and saw the troll had grabbed her right leg. It proceeded to yank her back, dragging her along the ground and then lifted her into the air.

Bloom, now hanging by her leg, was face to face with the troll as it stared at her. She tried to point the gun at the troll but right when she did it slammed her with its other arm and the gun fell into the swamp water. Bloom knew she was caught as it stared at her angrily, she had to think of something fast. If there was ever a time she needed her magic to work, now would be the time. She stuck her arm out trying again to summon the flame to no avail, she still wasn't able to make it work. She concentrated hard focusing on her hand and could feel her hand getting warmer and warmer. Suddenly Bloom saw a red sphere shoot out of her hand and go straight into the trolls face. To her surprise it exploded in its face, making it drop Bloom onto the ground and stagger backwards. Gathering herself up she stood watching Bloom looked at her right hand and in it came a glowing red sphere.

"Looks like I have a little bit of control over this thing," She said smirking.

As the troll stomped to her again Bloom wound up and piched the sphere at the troll. It struck it hard and sent it backwards. The ball exploded into burst of fire giving the troll a bad burning sensation. It roared out in pain but quickly recovered starting back for Bloom again.

Bloom was picked up into the air and thrown back down into the swamp water. She rose quickly up, coughing up water. She tried desperately to get the flame back but wasn't able to. She could feel heat rising and was starting to form another sphere. The troll swung his arm into the water creating a wave of water that plowed into Bloom sending her under once again.

"I just had it, why wont it work now." She cried out. Then she noticed something about her body, she was doused in swamp water form head to toe. The water was putting out any flame she was trying to produce. The one magical attack she could use and now it was completely useless.

Just as the troll was about to swing down onto Bloom he suddenly couldn't move his arms down. He tried to pull them back in front of him but they were being held above his head. Bloom looked above and could see vines from the trees wrapped around his wrists. Just then more vines started to wrap around his legs and body binding him. He roared in frustration.

Try as he might, struggling against them, the more he struggled the tighter he could feel the vines pulling against him. Bloom got herself out of the swamp water and looked around her to find who was doing that. She suddenly felt hands come from behind her and lift her back up. She turned to see a girl her age standing behind her smiling. She had long flowing dark brown hair with light brown strps in it. Bloom noticed that she was in her winx form, realizing so she was a fairy as well, wearing a glicining purple and pink dress with a skirt that drapped over her hips in pieces that resembled flower pedals.

"Don't worry the vines here are strong enough to hold him back." She said to Bloom.

"How did you find us?" Bloom asked.

"The trees told me where you were." She replied. Bloom looked at her confused,

"My name is Flora, I'm the fairy of flowers and nature, I'm able to hear the voices of plants." She explained. "They were crying out that there was danger happening, so I came to see if someone needed my help."

Bloom smiled as this girl, named Flora, helped her to her feet. Stella flew over and joined them on the ground. "Glad you came along when you did, you're the real hero today." Bloom thanked. Flora smiled warmly.

They turned when they heard a grunting sound coming from where the troll was tied up. They looked and saw Knut tear off the vines and free him. They looked at the three fairies and were livid. The Troll tore off a huge branch from the tree and held it like a club as he roared.

Stella and Flora positioned themselves in front of Bloom to protect her. Bloom looked at them and stepped between them and forward. She couldn't let Stella and now Flora fight without her being able to do anything. It's time she took the next step now.

'Let the magic flow out of you like opening a door from your heart.' She remember Stella saying. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. She could feel pressure building up in her body, painless but overflowing. She raised her hand up and called out the words.

"MAGIC WINX!"

Bloom closed her eyes and could feel as if body was being wrapped by something warm, her body becoming lighter as it enveloped her starting from her heart and spreading across her body. She could feel as it reached her fingertips and toes and as soon at it reached them it started receding back to where it came. Only Bloom could tell she wasn't the same as before. When it faded Bloom opened her eyes and looked at herself. Her clothes had changed just like Stella's did when she changed, except hers were blue. Wrists sleeves on her arms and a blue top and mini skirt. Her shoes had changed as well to thick heels. Her excitment made the wings on her back flutter in joy. It shocked her when she felt and heard them flapping behind her, but she continued smiling widely. "I did it," she whispered. "I TRANSFORMED!" she yelled.

Bloom looked over at Stella and Flora and their worry immediately changed to confidence as they turned back to their enemies in front of them. The three joined side by side as a united front.

"Oh you're so screwed now," Bloom said.

* * *

 _Next time on Chronicles of Winx_

Having transformed Bloom, Stella and Flora, wage a counter-attack on Knut and his hunting Troll. With help from others arriving to help as well, they are able to finally able to reach Alfea School. Amazed with the beauty and magic surrounding her Bloom begins the school year but with it come new challenges.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I want to thank everyone for reading my update, this has been a project that I put a bit of thought into. I've started the next chapter and I'm refreshing myself with the first season to continue the story. I have a flew plot points that I'm debating on whether using or not and if anyone would like to help me choose, send me a message or review wishing to do so, and I will get back to you. Thank you again for reading, hope to update soon!


	6. Chapter 5: Take Flight Bloom

_**Chronicles of Winx: Chapter 5 Take Flight Bloom**_

* * *

 _Previously on Chronicles of Winx:_ Bloom and Stella were attacked once again by Knut who sought to steal the Ring of Solaria. Fighting her hardest, Bloom is still unable to fully use her magical abilities and found herself in the hands of a hunting troll. Just in time came help from a new friend, a fairy named Flora. Bloom is then able to unlock her winx and finally transform and spread her wings. Together the three fairies now prepare their counterattack.

* * *

"Oh you're so screwed now!"

The girls turned and looked at each other. Stella smiled looking at Bloom in her winx form. "You really did it Bloom you unlocked your winx," she complimented.

Bloom looked back at her and smiled.

"Listen up I have a plan on how to beat them," she stated firmly. "All they have is muscle and one on one they could get us, we need to attack them separately and throw them off balance." Stella and Flora followed on her every word as they kept an eye on their enemies. "I'll distract them and then you both send them flying."

"Now that sounds like a plan," cheered Stella as she spun her scepter.

Bloom smiled and lightly stepped off the ground and found herself in a flying charge towards the two of them. The thought of flying had completely escaped her, it was as if she had wings all her life, she knew how to fly. The troll swung at her with the branch but she easily avoided it, flying around them. Flora held her hand out at the swamp water and out of it sprung wet vines from it going at them grabbing onto the club and pulling it into the water. The troll strained to pull it free and away from the vines. Stella took the chance to fly in close with her scepter, the head of the staff brightly illuminated looking like a mini sun. She flew right in front of the troll who was confused to see her. She grasped the bottom of her staff and swung it upwards under the Troll striking it beneath the chin. "Sun Shot!" She called out. The force of it sent it off its feet and falling backwards into the swamp with a splash.

Knut watched as his hunting troll now laid injured as he turned to face the new fairy that had come and messed up the plan. Flora could see him coming for her and held her open hand to her mouth. "Pollen breath," she called as she blew. From her hand you could see the wind that was her breath turned green with small magic specks illuminating from it. Though just a breath as it left her lips by the time it reached knut it hit him like a gust putting him off balance. He tried to step forward to power through it to Flora. When he took his first step he lost his balance and fell forward to the ground once again. He looked behind him to his feet were wrapped with more plants coming from the water, courtesy of Flora.

Flora's spell had stopped and Knut started to push himself off the ground, just as he was up on his knees he looked forward and could see Bloom placing her hands in front of her she. Between her hands came began to come forth her magic in the form of a red sphere.

Bloom could hardly believe it was possible. Just not even 5 minutes ago she was struggling to even make her magic appear in her hand, now it was like moving a limb. She could feel it moving as she wanted it. The ball reminded her of bowling for some reason, she rolled it like one and watched as it soared just above the water surface and connected into Knut, snapping him free of the plants on his feet and sending him right besides the troll that had now gotten up.

Bloom lowered to just hovering above the ground as she looked at them. The Troll tensed up in anger and shot up roaring loudly as he beat on his chest. It was clear that it was now in a blind rage as it stopped and looked around at the area surrounding it. It noticed the door that had been blown off by Stella. It grabbed it with one hand and charged at Flora. Flora placed her hand out once again and casted her spell, "Pollen Breath."

The spell flew towards the troll but before it could touch him he held the door out in front of him to protect himself and continued on pushing through the spell closer and closer to Flora. Flora could see him getting closer and tried harder to blow him backwards but it wasn't working. She tried ot fly away above him but couldn't get high enough in time.

Bloom and Stella watched as the Panel connected with Flora sending her falling back several yards rolling across the ground. She wasn't badly hurt, just had the wind knocked out of her but was slow to get back up as the hunting troll charged at her again ready to hit her again.

Bloom dove in and got in front of Flora just before the troll reached her. She flung out her arms forwards and out came the flaming barrier that she had created before. She was relieved to see it, she didn't even know if she could make it appear. The troll smashed the door against the barrier with a great clash but it didn't stop there. Grabbing each side with both hands it continued to smash into Bloom's barrier, time after time. The force of each blow was hammering down on them, it was actually moving the shield down into the muddy waters where it was starting to steam from connecting with liquids.

The Troll showed no sign of stopping as it continued but Bloom could feel it becoming harder and harder to keep it up with each hit as they were hammered down inch by inch.

"Eruption," whispered a voice. It caught Blooms attention but there was nobody around.

"The battle spell is Eruption," the voice said again. Bloom recognized it right away after that, it was that strange woman once again from her dreams. She had no reason to doubt what she was being told to say. She took a deep breath and hoped to high heaven that this was true.

"Eruption!" Bloom cried out.

Suddenly the barrier around her exploded with devastating force sending an omnidirectional shockwave out. The blast struck the troll and sent it flying backwards into a tree more than 50 feet behind it. It crashed into the trunk with such force the tree began to crack and splinter as it fell over to the ground with the troll laying on top of it unconscious.

The force of the shock also sent Stella, who was still in the air, flipping through the air back a bit before she stopped herself and was able to fly back to where Bloom and Flora were. When she got there she looked to see both Bloom and Flora were still in the same spot, they hadn't been harmed at all amazingly. She flew down and landed behind Flora and started to help her to her feet.

Bloom was silent for a bit until a light enveloped her and suddenly she was back in her human form once again. She looked at herself trying to figure out what had happened, she was transformed one minute and now she isn't. She sighed, it appeared that this was something else she was going to have to work on, keeping herself transformed.

Bloom ran over above the two of them and could see they were out cold from the fight. "Hey Flora can you tie them up?" She called over.

Flora nodded and proceeded to fly over each one and waved her hands over them. Wet vines proceeded to sprout from the ground and wrap around Knut tying his arms to his torso as he laid on the ground. She then flew above the troll and did the same, the branches of the collapsed tree wrapped around the troll to contain him as well.

The girls looked up to see a red air ship hovering above them. The occupants that were inside at the time could see them and the damaged ship on the ground. It was the vessel that they had been sent to find. "This is red fountain squadron five we have located the damaged vessel, landing to investigate," called the pilot.

The air ship slowly landed itself onto the swamp lands slowly shutting off its engines and coming to a complete stop. The backside of the ship opened up, folding outward into a ramp into the ship. Out of the ship stepped five individuals. The girls took notice of their red and white uniforms, each wearing a helmet that obscured their faces as they walked forward to them.

"Little late for the party aren't you," said Stella.

The newcomers looked over to see the ogre and giant troll each tied up in plants and back at the girls again.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say those aren't the ones who called for help," joked one of them.

Bloom leaned over and whispered to Stella, "Stella who are these guys?" she asked her.

"These are the specialists," she explained gesturing to the boys. "They're from Red Fountain school, these are the boys that trains the best and some of the most handsome boys in the magix dimension to become heroes."

"Aw gee miss please don't give us so much praise we're just sophomore level after all," said another one nervously.

"Yeah but we'll be rid of being grunts soon enough, then I'll finally be out of here," said one gruffly as he prepared some cuffs for the two soon to be prisoners.

Knut had had enough of this, with these new people having arrived he knew he had run out of time and had to escape or risk being caught himself. He could see that everyone had their attention elsewhere and not on him. He strained against the lines until he could feel them snap off. He turned around and started running back into a thicket of the swamp. "Hold it right there," called one of the specialists as he and another started to run in pursuit of his. Knut could hear them behind him giving charge. Suddenly he saw a figure in front of him where he was running towards. There was a portal behind the figure that was open, he got closer and could make her out. A tall young woman with long dark brown hair wearing a full purple body outfit and glasses. Her eyes were piercing and had a cold look to them.

Due to Knut's size, the specialists couldn't see her in front of them. She stuck out her hands, from them resonated purple looking waves directed in front of her. All of a sudden all three felt a sudden loss of balance and coordination. To their eyes they cold see the ground, the trees, water and sky turning like it was being swirled together. They could feel as if they were starting to run sideways on the air corkscrewing as they continued. The two specialists couldn't keep there path and the first found himself turning to the left and falling against a tree and the other twisted and fell on his back into the swamp water. Knut closed his eyes and was able to keep running longer, managing to stumble through the portal following by the woman smirking. The specialist against the tree was only able to see her back as she walked in and the portal closed.

"Damn it!" screamed the specialist. The second one jogged over besides him and placed his hands on his knees feeling as though about to vomit but held it in.

"Cordatorta is gonna chew us out for this one." He replied. He tapped the other on the shoulder and they started to walk back to where the group was.

When they arrived back the others could see that they were alone without the Ogre. "What happened where's the Ogre?" asked one of the specialist. The other with him crossed his arms and shook his head.

The two of them remained silent giving their apparent leader the answer. "Greatness," he said in a huff. "Luckily that wasn't our primary mission, I guess now we should take the time to introduce ourselves."

They proceeded to remove their helmets and reveal their faces. Bloom was surprised to see that they weren't any older than her, maybe a year older if anything. The first had short brown straight hair brushed forward, he smile seemed very aloof but was friendly. The second had neck length blonde hair parted at the center around his face that had a warmly gestured smile to it. The third one had tall violet hair that had two different shades to it, he wore an angry scowl but he definitely had the most muscle of the group comparatively. The last one accidently fumbled with his glasses as he removed his helmet making the girls chuckle to themselves. He quickly composed himself and rubbed behind his head shyly.

The one with Blonde hair spoke up, "I'm Sky, this is Brandon," he gestured to the brown haired one, "Timmy," the one with glasses, "and the grumpy one is Riven." he said gesturing to his friend who just huffed in frustration. "Can you tell us what happened, we got word that your ship was going down before we could get details."

"Our pilot is inside, he has a broken leg from the crash, can you help him first?" Bloom asked.

The boys nodded, Timmy and Brandon walked into the ship to assist with helping the pilot out of the ship. Meanwhile Bloom started explaining to Sky and Riven what had happened with everything. She explained how they were flying to Alfea when the ship was struck by something that caused it to crash land in the swamp and how they were attacked. Sky and Riven couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You have any idea what is was they were after?" Riven asked, "I doubt they have wrecked your ship just to go a round with you."

Stella pulled off her ring and showed it to them. "They were after my ring before," Stella answered. "The ring of Solaria is a powerful magical item."

Sky and Riven looked at each other with skepticism. "Awful lot of trouble to go through for a little ring," said Sky.

"I can tell you this beautiful, that Ogre wasn't after that thing himself," injected Brandon. "When we were chasing him someone attacked us and helped him escape, he's working for someone."

As soon as he finished Stella walked up and pushed her finger into his chest. "Do you always call a girl beautiful when you let an Ogre that attacks her escape?"

Brandon shrugged and smiled, "Well I hope that and my charm help her forget it."

Stella smiled back, "What Ogre?" she winked.

Sky took the opportunity to end that conversation while he still could. "But that's besides the point we can help you to Alfea and take your pilot to Red Fountain for medical attention."

The girls nodded and transformed back out of their winx and started to walk over to the ship to get started.

It didn't take long to gather up all the bags from the ship. Luckily it appeared that nothing had been damaged by the crash or the swamp water. Flora helped with carrying everything into the ship while the boys assisted the pilot into their ship and strapped him in. Bloom picked up Kiko and her bag and started back for the ship. She walked up the ramp and into the ship. She found herself a seat and placed herself into it and buckled up.

The boys were the last to enter. Riven, Brandon and Sky walked in formation around the Troll as they moved it up the ramp and into the back of the ship for transport as well. They had placed handcuffs on it to keep it still. Bloom didn't want to look at it and just continued petting Kiko as the boys finished up. Timmy walked over to the cockpit and opened the back compartment of the ship and they watched as the Troll was moved into it and closed the door behind it.

"Ok Timmy, we're ready to take off," called Sky.

Timmy turned to the panel and started to initiate take off. The ships engines started up and slowly the ship hovered into the air. "Next stop Alfea," said Timmy. He pushed on the gas and the ship took off turning to the right as it started to make its way out of the swamp.

Bloom was told the flight wouldn't take more than 10 minutes before arriving outside at Alfea so she didn't even bother trying to go to sleep. She looked over and saw Stella talking it up with Brandon. Sky and Timmy were up front flying and Flora was in the back relaxing. She looked over to the other side and saw Riven leaning against the wall with an angry look on his face. He didn't seem to want to be around anyone. Just then she looked and noticed him stare back at her. His face had a confident grin on it as he winked at her as she turned back.

Riven made his way over and sat down right beside her not even paying mind to Kiko who hopped over onto her lap to avoid being sat on.

"Ok Red so I see you looking at me," he started. "You know you couldn't be more conspicuous about me."

"My name isn't 'Red its Bloom," she corrected. "And yours is Riven right, or was it Spike."

Riven smirked as she shot back at him for the name. "Cute, but girls tend to call me by other names."

"A few come to mind right now with your first impression," she replied.

"So I got your mind already thinking of me," He said. "Smart, real smart."

"Smart enough to know," Bloom shot back. "You're not my type."

At that moment Sky had walked over and was standing in front of them with his arms crossed. "I'm sure that Troll would love you though Riven," He said making Bloom chuckle a bit. "Why not go introduce yourself."

Riven chuckled a bit at this as he stood up again and walked to the cockpit. "Point taken," he said, as he started walking he turned his head back to Bloom. "But I'm also hard headed enough not to give up so easily, see you around...'Red'"

Sky and Bloom watched as he walked over and joined Timmy. Kiko hopped back into his chair and started punching the air like a boxer at Riven as he left. Sky turned back to Bloom and began to apologize. "Don't mind Riven, he like that a lot but he's harmless."

"Thanks Sky," thanked Bloom.

At that moment they could feel the ship starting to slow down and descend towards the ground. "We have arrived at Alfea," Timmy called out. The ship slowed to a stop and began to lower until they felt a sudden jerk as its legs connected to the ground. Sky stuck out his hand and helped Bloom up out of her chair and she started towards the door as it began to open.

The doors to the ship opened up, Bloom and Kiko were first to set foot out the door as she felt the air rush past her. What she saw next was her new school that would soon become like her home. She looked forward to see a large open gate with girls, students she assumed, still actively walking through into a quad that was surrounded by the buildings of the school. The quad was like a stadium field, she could see more and more students and possibly even the staff inside of it. The buildings themselves were tall and colored pink with blue roofs and buttresses. The windows reflecting light as if they were mirrors. On each end of the side with the front gate stood two tall towers connecting to smaller buildings below and converging on the center building.

Bloom was in such amazement she was surprised when Stella came up from behind and latched onto her arm and pulled her forward. "Come on Bloom, we gotta check in now," She said. "You can't stand around just looking at something all day, unless of coarse its me ha ha ha," she joked. Bloom managed to grab her bags as Stella pulled her to the gate. Flora followed behind waving to the boys in thanks as she went to catch up. "

As the girls walked towards the gate, Sky and Riven stepped out as well but stopped just outside of the doors. Riven stroked the bottom of his chin with his right hand as he watched Bloom from behind as she went. "Mmmmmm mmmmmm," he said smugly. "Just something about red heads."

Sky watched as his friend eyed Bloom with interest. He turned back and watched her as well. "Or maybe its just her." he said, though Riven just ignored him as they walked back into the ship and closed the hatch to take off back to red fountain.

Before Bloom walked in she suddenly realized something and stopped walking. Stella and Flora turned around and looked at her. "Bloom what's wrong we're about to go in?" She asked. Bloom looked down at her appearance and finally took notice of her clothes. The crash and the fight in the swamp had left her clothes wrinkled, wet and damaged. Stella was no worse for wear herself as she looked down. "Oh this, no problem." She threw her arms up and Bloom watched as small magic particles whirled downward around her and just like that her clothes were all clean and finely made once again. She turned to Bloom and did the same. Bloom watched as the tears, stains and wet spots were all taken away.

"Stella how did you do that," She asked.

"Cleaning spell," she replied. "With my love of fashion I made sure to learn that one, I'll never let my clothes be ruined."

Together the girls continued on and walked through the courtyard and took in the sight of the school, it was something to see form the outside but even more amazing from the inside. Yet Bloom could also see that this was not any different from any other school. She could see girls together in cliques, groups and even loners. Though she could also see the other girls looking at both her and Stella. Bloom looked down and away from them as Kiko patted her in reassurance. Though it didn't seem to bother Stella in the least, Bloom had to admire the confidence she had in herself.

They could see students line up going into the left winged building, if they had to guess it was the dormitories. The girls carried their bags and joined the rest of the girls in line with Flora went first followed by Stella and Bloom.

"Miss Flora of Linphea," she said. "Find your dorm and get ready for orientation in an hour."

The woman checking people in did not look friendly at all, her pointed glasses, stature and general facial expression made sure of that. She adjusted her glasses as she glared down at Bloom and Stella. She had a look of intensity in her eyes that were practically piercing into them. The both of them just stared back uncomfortably as she looked down her clipboard for their names. "Ah yes Miss Stella of Solaria and Miss Bloom of..." she paused. "Earth?" She finished. She put down her keyboard and looked at Bloom attentively. She had never heard of a fairy coming form earth before, at least not in her tenure as an educator. "Quite unusual," she said to herself, though all three were able to hear her. "The dormitories are on the first floor, names for each room are outside the doors," She started explaining. "You'll be boarding in groups of five in your suite, rooms there are first come first served."

She pointed to the dormitory wing of the school, showing them where to go. The two of them didn't want to stick around and scurried in with their stuff. Flora was waiting on the inside when they walked in to join her. They could see girls walking into different rooms and outside them were boards with names on them.

"Guess this means we look for the dorm with our names on them," Bloom said as she walked on through the hallway. Stella and Flora joined behind as they started searching.

Bloom came to the door marked "19" and looked at the board on the outside and found her name on it. "Hey Stella I found my room," she called. She looked down the list more to the other names and then called excitedly. "Stella, Flora you're in this room too!"

Stella walked over and peered at the list, "Looks like our other roommates are Musa and Tecna, maybe they already arrived."

Bloom walked into in the common area of the room and was nothing short of amazed. The common area of their dorm was like a living room. It was fully furnished with a couch, rug, and a table with chairs around. There were three rooms with doors on each side of the dorm, two on one and a third on the other. They saw that one door was still open, Stella walked over and saw that it was the one that was the solo room. She jumped for joy as turned around to Bloom and Flora. "I so call this room."

Flora and Bloom walked over to the closed door next to Stella's room and could see it cracked open, it wasn't closed. They slowly opened it and saw a girl sitting at the table inside the room typing very quickly on what Bloom thought to be a laptop computer. It looked like one except the keyboard and screen where see through though you could make out everything on it. The girl stopped and turned to them taking notice. She had short dark pink hair that was shorter on her left side and longer on her right. She was fair skinned with a slender figure wearing a soft purple and green top along with matching pants.

"Greetings," She spoke, her accent just resonated with them it. She sounded British when she spoke but she had such a nice voice. "You must be my roommates.."

She gestured for them to introduce themselves, which Bloom and Flora finally caught on to. "I'm Flora and this is Bloom," Flora introduced as Bloom waved. "Yes we are you're new roommates." Kiko patted Flora's arm and gestured to her not to forget him. Flora smiled and introduced him as well. "And this is Kiko."

"Our other roommate Stella is unpacking in the other room right now, she'll introduce herself in a bit," said Bloom.

The girl stood up and walked over to them. "I'm Tecna from Zenith, I look forward to meeting her, as I do with getting to know the both of you," She said. "So which of you is going to be in this room with me?"

Bloom and Flora looked at eachother not knowing which of them was going to take the room to share with Tecna. Bloom decided to break the silence. "For why don't you share with Tecna. I'll go introduce myself to our other roommate and bunk with her."

"Bloom are you sure I mean you can stay here I..." Flora didn't get the chance to finish her sentence.

"No no Flora it's fine," Bloom interrupted. "Besides I owe you for helping me out there."

"I've met our other roommate, don't worry she's a peach," Tecna said to reassure Bloom as she walked out.

Bloom moved to the other door, the closer she got she could she started to hear music coming from the room. She knocked on the door but no answer came to it. She knocked again but still no answer.

Bloom walked into the room and looked to see her other roommate dancing in the middle of the room. She was a Asian girl with blue hair in to side pigtails. Her attire was different compared to Tecna's, consisting of baggy blue jeans and sneakers with a tight red shirt top. Bloom watched her movements, this girl had such rhythm, she was no amateur dancer. Her bodies movements reminded her so much of the breakdancing moves that she would see on earth. At one point Bloom had no choice but to cover her ears from the sound the music was making.

The girl turned towards the door and saw Bloom staring at her and suddenly stopped. She raised her hands above her head and snapped her fingers and with it all the music in the room suddenly turned off. "Sorry about that, I didn't hear you come in." She apologized as she walked over. "I almost thought I was gonna have the room to myself." She laughed.

Bloom chuckled with her, "Sorry to disappoint," She stuck out her hand for a shake and she accepted. "I'm Bloom and this is Kiko I, guess I'll be your roommate for school."

"I'm Musa," she introduce. "It's nice to meet you."

"You sure love music don't you," Bloom complimented, trying to make conversation. She peered around the room and gestured to Musa's equipment and shelf upon shelf of CDs. She had already dressed up her part of the room in the time she had, there were posters and clothes all unpacked.

"I love music and dancing, but my real passion is sound and rhythms," She explained. "I'm the fairy of Harmony, so I use a lot of sound based spells."

"Well if you have a passion you need to stick with it," Bloom said.

At that Musa's smile went a little down at the mention of the word 'passion'. "Yeah if only my dad would see it that way," She said softly.

Bloom had heard what she said and was about to ask her about it when an announcement came into the room. "Attention, Attention all first year students, please report to the auditorium for freshman address at once." Came a voice over that resonated throughout the school. It gathered the attention of all the students both new and older away from their actions.

"I guess that means us," Bloom said as she looked back at Musa. "Our other roommates are outside lets all go together."

Musa smiled and nodded, together they walked out of her room and back into the common area where everyone else was still waiting. Kiko was left in the room as they took off. He decided to take the time to plop down onto the bed and take himself a nice long nap. Bloom introduced Musa to everyone and together they continued on out of their dorm and into the hallway following the rest of the students further into the school to where they needed to go.

Bloom and her roommates entered the auditorium and could see the other students taking their seats around it. The auditorium was an amphitheater design, with a huge stage at the ground and rows of bleacher seats going around it. The girls decided to take seats in the middle section just a few rows up form the ground as they waited for the address to begin. The place was a mix of different conversations from people not knowing what to expect with the staff.

The staff walked out of the entrance they just came out of. Bloom could make out three members of it as they walked center stage. One was short with yellow skin dressed in green and wearing a tall green pointed hat. He looked happy and fun looking. The second was taller but was a bit on the slim side. He wasn't human Bloom could tell that much, he had pointed ears with his long brown hair tucked behind them that flowed to his back. His bangs on his face split to reveal his dark colored eyes and thin face. His attire was a bit Shakespearian, with his cream puffy shirt, green vest and red tie.

Everyone recognized the last one to walk to walk to the front, it was the woman that was checking in all the freshman students. Her look didn't seem to change at all since they had last seen her. She looked very astute and didn't look to be there to play around at all. Bloom made a point in her mind not to make her angry. The three of them stepped to the side as another made her way from the back of the auditorium to the front. It was a older looking woman with white hair and small glass dressed in a light blue dress with white stipe down the middle. Looked a bit like a librarian with her attire. Nobody had noticed how she got there, they were too focused on the other three. She walked with her hands behind her back til she stopped and surveyed the room and finally smiled spreading out her arms in the air.

"Welcome new students, to Alfea school for fairies," she greeted. "I'm headmaster Faragonda and I would like to formally welcome you all to my school."

* * *

 _Next Time on Chronicles of Winx:_

School has officially started and now Bloom starts in her first lessons on how to become a full fairy. With her new friends at her side she starts to learn how to use and control her magic despite a few mishaps along the way. At the same time trouble brews with the dark forces who once again plan using new opportunities to get what they seek. See how Bloom fares next time on _Chronicles of Winx_.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the delay in this chapter, this month has been full of things happening both with my personal and professional life at work. It also didn't help that this chapter practically twice as long compared to any of the rest lol. I hope everyone is enjoys it and I have been watching my view graph and seen my comments and followers grow, you all rock! I hope to hear more reviews and will work on the next chapter. Til next time my peeps!


	7. Chapter 55: Forthoughts of Toil

**Authors Notes:**

Hello again everyone, SoloMaestro here. I wanted to thank my readers for enjoying my fanfic. I've seen the alerts for it growing and love the dedication to reading each chapter. I got a bit distracted these last couple weeks with Red Dead Redemption 2, spent days playing and still hardly put a dent into 100% completion. Anyway this next chapter is going to take a bit but I wanted to put out this small interlude to show I'm still here and working towards completing this. Please review and send me your thoughts, love reading them. Also still could use help deciding on certain plot points if anyone would like to help, pm me.

* * *

 _Previously on Chronicles of Winx:_

Bloom unlocks her winx and with help from Stella and new friend Flora were able to defeat Knut for a second time, and with help from the specialist of Red Fountain were able to make it to Alfea safely. Meeting her two other roommates Bloom is ready to start the next four years of her life at Alfea, but dark forces have other ideas.

* * *

 **Chapter 5.5: Forethought Toils**

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Knut's scream was constant as he ran for his life. Behind him crashed a bolt of lighting that made him jump, it came down from a cloud that floated above and followed him as he ran. He was back in the area he had spoken to his bosses before and right now he wished he was anywhere but. In the air above floated the witch that was with him in the swamp, Stormy. Levitating above the ground she held out her arm and moved it along with Knut, controlling the cloud as it continued to rain down lighting bolts onto the Ogre.

Stormy's face wore an evil glare as well as a wide smile as she watched Knut running for his life. One bolt just tickled Knut's back and made him scream, making her laugh in tow. To the left of her standing on the ground watching as well was the second with that had shown up to bring Knut back to their little pocket dimension.

"Just destroy him already Stormy," she barked. "Why are you even continuing with this?"

Another bolt struck down as she looked down to her sister. "We rarely get any fun Darcy," she explained. "I wanna savor this."

They turned back and looked back at Knut who was still running. They watched as his feet caught each other and caused him to fall face first onto the ground. The cloud stopped right above him ready to strike down another bolt. He rolled into a ball covering his head waiting for it to hit him.

Before the cloud could shock him a sudden cold gust of air blew into him, dissipating the cloud above him. Knut turned form curled in a ball for protection, to one just to keep warm as he shivered.

Darcy and Stormy looked over to see where it came from. "What the hell Icey," Stormy called out. "You said I could."

In walked the third witch of this trio, a silver haired woman with pale white skin. Her figure was lean shown off by her dark blue full body suit and even dark knee high boots. Hey blue eyes held a cold look that made that breeze look like summer. She looked at her sisters with a glare. "I said you could punish him," She answered. "Not destroy him, we could still use him."

Stormy chuckled. "Destruction is a punishment."

Knut stood up and looked down at Icey thankfully. "Thank you missssss Icey," he shivered out.

Icey just looked at him with a smirk and placed her hand on his chest, he looked down and watched as ice started to spread from her hand across his body turning it blue and coating it. "This is how you punish someone." She stated as the ice grew across his whole torso.

"No Miss Icey, please," he begged. "I won fail agggain I swearssss it."

The ice had now covered his legs to the ground and spread to his arms. His skin had turned blue and ice was encasing him, he was close to becoming a statue that she could shatter at will, all that was left was his head. She took he hand off his chest and looked up at him with daggers in her eyes. She floated to face level and put her face close to his. "The only reason I don't shatter you like glass is because is because you can still be of use to my plan." She stated. Knut eyes were watering in pain from the ice as well as fear. "Anymore failures and you'll be a piece of modern art until I see fit to break you into pieces."

Knut nodded repeatedly in acknowledgement. Icey turned away from him and towards her sisters, she lowered to the ground and walked over to them.

"So what is your plan Icey," said Darcy. "We needed to steal the ring before that fairy got to Alfea, because stealing it now would draw too much attention."

"Your own words I believe," Stormy added. "didn't work out so well, did it?"

Icey sighed and looked at her sister silently. They both looked at each other until Icey finally spoke up again. "I wanted to do this using Knut as our proxy," she explained. "But if you want something done right."

"We can't steal it from Alfea?" exclaimed Darcy. "That's too risky, if we end up on Faragonda's radar"

"Yeah we've gotten away with everything we've done this far because we keep ourselves invisible," added Stormy.

Icey placed her hands on her sisters and look at them confidently. "Trust me sisters I have a plan to deal with all of that," she assured. "However in the meantime we should get shopping."

Icey walked in between and passed her sisters. Darcy and Stormy looked at their confused, it wasn't like her to just shift away from business so nonchalantly. "Why do we need to go shopping right now?" Darcy asked her.

"We're going to be crashing Alfea's welcome party," She explained. "We need to look..."

"If we were just gonna steal it then why didn't you just say," Stormy interjected. "I don't like being..."

Icey zoomed quickly back and grabbed Stormy by her neck her hand spreading frost and turning it blue as she had done to Knut. "And **I** don't like being interrupted dear sister," she yelled as she let her go. Stormy fell to the floor coughing violently. He throat felt so tight, she could feel ice almost forming in her throat. He breath huffed out steam as she exhaled. Darcy looked down at her sister and reluctantly decided to shut herself up.

"As I was saying," Icey continued. "We need to look presentable when we attend the party, I'm interested in meeting this red haired fairy Knut mentioned."

Darcy and Stormy were even more confused now as to why Icey wanted to attend the welcome ceremony. Surely she didn't want to attend just to meet some no-name freshman fairy. What was so special about her that would make the gears inside her head.

"Why do you care about that little speck anyway," asked Darcy. "She's just some no name fairy from a backwater realm."

Icey put her hand to her chin and started thinking back to everything Knut has mentioned about her as well as everything that happened during this latest encounter with her. "In normal circumstances nothing but I have a certain little hunch," she explained. Stormy stood up, still rubbing her throat, and joined into listening with Darcy.

"It's something that Knut mentioned the first time that she defeated him," she explained. "I need to meet her in person to make sure of something for myself."

"What about the ring Icey?" Stormy asked coughing up after she finished, her throat was back to its original color now. "You said we were going to steal it, what's your plan for that?"

Icey turned back towards her sisters, she leaned back and lifted her legs off the ground levitating herself in the air. She lifted and placed her right ankle on her left knee and crossed her arms. "A rather clever one," she said confidently. "One that we also need to attend this party to put into motion, you are always so shortsighted Stormy."

"Well if I'm so shortsighted then tell me what would attending this goody good fairy party even tell us," she screamed electricity flaring after being insulted. Darcy just chuckled at her sister quickness to anger.

Icey's eyes just narrowed as she smiled with an evil sneer. "If everything is as I think it is, that ring might as well be a trinket."

* * *

 _Stay alert for the next chapter of Chronicles of Winx_


End file.
